batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyude
Lyude is a major character and party member in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. Biography Origin Lyude is the illegitimate child of Almarde and Lyuvann. He looks much more like his mother and little like his siblings, and Skeed insults him by saying he has "stone-carver's blood" in his veins as a result of him being part Azhani. His siblings Skeed and Vallye resent him for this as they are purebred Empire citizens. Lyude, even though his father Lyuvan and Almarde hid the truth from him, still thinks of Almarde as his mother. His Mother's Son Lyude, enters the story as an imperial officer and ambassador of the empire in Diadem. He is forced by his own moral convictions to betray his country during the invasion of Diadem; this was, however, not entirely unexpected. Lyude was a member of an aristocratic family in the empire and had already expressed displeasure with the empire's methods. He protested a genocidal operation against a small mining village, Azha, which rose up against the hard work which was pressed on them. The Empire used him, by controlling him through magical hypnosis, to get the End Magnus of Diadem. This left Lyude an outcast, a traitor to his own country who didn't feel he was worth the trust of others. In many instances he thought himself to be the main suspect when matters of trust were involved. Growing Up Lyude is faced with a bigger dilemma as the party infiltrated the Empire, where he is forced to take up arms against his fellow countrymen and his family. He is unable to do this, but his surrogate mother sacrifices herself to save him. Lyude was then a total emotional wreck, but suppresses his inner conflict on whether he should leave his past behind him or not for now. He started looking to other cultures for answers to his question on what to do, as is apparent from his continuous interest in how others live. Once the empire had fallen, he was faced with ghosts portraying to be his dead comrades and family, as they attempt to persuade him to join them in death, as a redemption for the fall of his country which he had caused. Lyude almost agreed to this, but was pulled from the brink of despair by the memory of his surrogate mother, who had taught him that answers were only found by oneself, never bestowed. And so he stands up against his inner ghosts, still not certain on what to do, but confident to look for answers himself. Uncertain Future At the party celebrating the end of the war against Malpercio, Lyude lets himself be persuaded by Kalas to help rebuild a new empire, and perhaps lead it himself. The fact that he follows up on this advice appears to imply that Lyude has found his answer, and also laid his inner conflict to rest. Battle Lyude attacks in battle using guns, modified from various Brass instruments. All of his offensive Magnus fall under either Physical, Light, or Dark elements. Since most bosses and a sizable chunk of monsters fall under either Light or Dark elements, Lyude can be an effective party member for exploiting elemental weaknesses. Offensive Magnus As mentioned, Lyude attacks using Brass. Defensive Magnus Lyude, like Gibari and Kalas, can use only Armor Magnus, Helmet Magnus, and Shield Magnus, however the number of shields he can use is notably fewer, and he also misses out on a few armors. Finishing Moves Lyude's finishing moves alternate between the Light and Dark elements. Of note is the fact that his Light based Finishing Moves involve Lyude shooting his gun at the enemy, whereas his Dark based Finishing Moves involve Lyude directly striking the enemy. Lyude refers to his Finishing Moves as "Extreme Attacks" and keeping with the theme with his musical weapons, all of his Finishing Moves are named after musical terms (Sforzando, Intermezzo, Overture, Rhapsody, etc). They are as follows: Equipment Magnus Class Up Magnus Quotes Battle Start *"Be careful, everyone." *"I will not cower!" *"I will not lose this battle!" *"If you want to escape, now is the time!" *"I don't know if you're brave or foolish!" *"Let's begin!" *"Do not get in our way!" Battle End *"I'm speechless." *"That was too easy." *"That was invigorating!" *"That was a lucky victory." *"Is everyone all right?" *"The result of an obvious difference in ability." *"Quite a thrill, I must say." *"That was quite simple." Item: Other *"This is for you!" (ally) *"You need this!" (ally) *"Use this!" (ally) *"I've got you!" (foe) Item: Camera *"Show me a smile!" *"Give me your best smile!" *"I've got you!" Item: Voice *"What's wrong? Feeling a bit sluggish, are we?" *"Come and get me!" *"You must be in a mad panic!" *"I've battled flies with more spunk!" *"You must be joking!" *"Looks like I don't need to fight too earnestly!" *"This is boring!" *"Time for the fat lady to sing!" Finishing Moves *"This attack will be quick and effective! Extreme Attack: Overture!" *"Ready for the other side? Extreme Attack: Overture!" *"I won't let you get away with that! Extreme Attack: Overture!" *"Repent of your crimes! Extreme Attack: Concerto!" *"Let justice prevail! Extreme Attack: Concerto!" *"Rest in peace. Extreme Attack: Concerto!" *"This will cleanse the evil out of you! Extreme Attack: Sforzando!" *"You won't live to see the light of day! Extreme Attack: Sforzando!" *"Time to judge the wicked! Extreme Attack: Sforzando!" *"My attacks are consistent and effective! Extreme Attack: Diminuendo!" *"Ready for the other side? Extreme Attack: Crescendo!" Other *"No, you don't!" (defense) Gallery Lyude 3D.jpg|Official Lyude Concept Art Azha Lyude.png|A screencap of Lyude Azha Lyude 2.png|A screencap of Lyude __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans